Fighter
This page is specifically the fighter class in . For the version in , refer to Fighter (Baldur's Gate). Introduction Fighters, like rangers and paladins, they have wide array of weapons and armor they can use, whereas barbarians can only use a limited amount of armor. They're allowed to spend over two on weapon proficiency points, which no other class except Archer can do, though multi-class fighters can't exceed Specialization. Ability socres table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. *Prime ability score Requisites for Dual-classing. ^ Fighters have access to percentile Strength. Class kits Berserker Makes for an excellent dual-class for mages and clerics. Berserker rage is incredibly powerful in BG:EE due to the +15 hit points being a massive increase at low levels and the status immunities rendering most mages obsolete. The +2 to-hit, damage and AC also gives equivalent bonuses to a sixth-level kensai while still allowing you to wear helms, bracers and armor. Only being able to put one dot in ranged weapon proficiencies is totally negligible. Advantages: *A Berserker harnesses the rage within when fighting, which allows him to use the ability Enrage for 60 seconds once for every four levels each day. During this state, they have +2 bonus to damage and -2 to armor class and thaco (effectively a +2 bonus to-hit and to AC) and +15 hit points. They are also immune fear, charm, hold, maze, imprisonment, and sleep. Disadvantages: *Becomes winded after rage, they lose the hitpoints given by the ability (to a minimum of 1hp, causing them to fall unconscious), which gives a +2 penalty to armor class and THAC0 and -2 penalty to damage. *Can only put one proficiency point in ranged weapons *Cannot be of Lawful alignment Keep in mind that, in the official version of the game, the Berserker is not immune to stun despite the kit description. Wizard Slayer A Wizard Slayer specializes in hunting spellcasters. Advantages: *They gain 1% magic resistance each level up to 19.Then starting at lvl 20, they gain 5% magical resistance every even level and 1% magical resistance every odd level. (84% max at level 40. Stacks with items such as Mana Bow, Shield of the Lost, and Enkidu's Full Plate. Also stacks with Tear of Bhaal Test of Selfishness: Good reward.) *Every successful hit (including no damage hits against mages protected by Stoneskin or Mirror Image) adds 25% (misprinted as 10% in original game release) cumulative casting failure on the enemy for 30 seconds (5 rounds or 0.5 turns). New hits refresh duration. *This also works with throw-able melee weapons such as Dwarven Thrower, K'logarath, and all ranged weapons in BG:EE, BG2:EE, and BG2 with expansions. Disadvantages: *Cannot use magical items(with the exception of magical weapons, magical armor, and healing/antidote potions) unless dual classed with Thief and taking Use Any Item (after which there is no limitation on this class). *Spells (or creatures' inherent abilities) like Protection from Magical Weapons and Mantle will block damage and spell failure effect if not using the correct weapon type to bypass the damage immunity. *Note that Special abilities (including stored spells like Contingency), Wands, and Items may still be used by those at 100% spell failure. However, if at 100% magic resistance or greater, no spell targeting you except Pierce Magic can succeed. Kensai A kensai, or sword saint, is trained to fight without armor. Advantages: *+1 to-hit and damage every three levels *-1 speed factor bonus for weapon every four levels *-2 armor class bonus *They also gain one use of Kai ability every four levels, which causes them to do maximum damage for 10 seconds. Disadvantages: *Can't wear any armor, helms, shields or bracers *Not allowed to use any missile weapon except throwing axes and knives. Dwarven kensai may use the Dwarven Thrower hammer *Cannot be of chaotic alignment Hints: *When paying solo, it is advisable to make acquiring a shield amulet (from the Nashkel Carnival and the De'Arnise Keep ) a priority in order to lower your AC for tough fights. *When part of a group, kensai work best when buffed by AC-boosting spells like Barkskin, Spirit Armor, or fighting behind tankier, more heavily-armored warriors using a reach weapon like a halberd or a two-handed sword. Dwarven Defender (Enhanced Edition Only) The Dwarven Defender is a formidable warrior that is reputed to be worth two soldiers of any other race. Trained extensively in the art of dwarven warfare, a handful of these stout fighters can render a defensive line all but unbreakable. Advantages: *Hit Dice: d12, rather than d10. *May use Defensive Stance once per day every 4 levels (starts at 1st level with one use): For 1 turn, the Dwarven Defender gains +50% resistance to all forms of physical damage, a +2 bonus to Saving Throws, and a 50% movement rate penalty. Does not stack with Hardiness high level ability. *Gains 5% resistance to crushing, slashing, piercing, and missile damage every 5 levels to a maximum of 20% at level 20. Disadvantages: *Race restricted to dwarf. *May not exceed High Mastery (four slots) in axes and war hammers. *May not exceed Specialization (two slots) in any other weapon. Dwarven Defenders also have higher physical stat requirements than regular dwarf fighters: Barbarian A Barbarian can be an excellent warrior. While not as disciplined or as skilled as Fighters, the Barbarians can willingly throw themselves into a berserker rage, becoming tougher and stronger opponents. Class Features: – May not dual-class – May not wear armor heavier than splint mail. – May not exceed Specialization (two slots) in any fighting style and allocate three slots in Two-Weapon Style – Moves 2 points faster than other characters. – Immune to backstab. – May use the Rage ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. The enraged status lasts for 5 rounds and provides a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution, a -2 penalty to Armor Class and a +2 bonus to Saving Throws vs. Spell, as well as immunity to all charm, hold, fear, maze, sleep, confusion, and level drain spells. – 11th level: Gains 10% resistance to crushing, slashing, piercing, and missile damage. An additional 5% is gained at levels 15 and 19. – Hit Die: d12 Advanced Weapon Specialization Advanced Weapon Specialization raises the number of points that can be invested into a specific proficiency from one point to five points. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. For more information on proficiency points, see Weapon proficiency. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they nearing 3,000,000 xp. (exact level varies per class). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * War Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints Stronghold After completing The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded, protagonist fighters acquire the keep as their stronghold and the privilege to rule it, same as monks. Category:Classes Category:Single Classes Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Articles with redlinks